Tajemniczy rybak/04
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Tajemniczy rybak Sergjusz Ladko. Południowo wschodnie kraje Europy i część Azji, leżąca między morzem Czarnem a Indostanem, były od wieków areną krwawych wojen. Skutkiem położenia geograficznego, więcej od innych narażone były na najścia ludów, które tamtędy ciągnęły na podbój państw zachodnich. Fenicjanie, Grecy, Rzymianie, Persowie, Hunnowie, Gotowie, Scytowie, Węgrzy, Turcy, wydzierali sobie te nieszczęśliwe krainy, nie mówiąc już o dzikich hordach barbarzyńców, zalewających w pewnych odstępach czasu Europę środkową i docierających daleko na Zachód. Krwawą była przeszłość tych krajów, ale ale i przyszłość nie zapowiada się dla nich pogodna, jeśli wierzyć proroctwu uczonych, którzy przepowiadają najazd żółtej rasy, z nieodłącznemi rzeziami, jakie już zdarzały się w starożytności i w wiekach średnich. A jeśli ten dzień straszliwy nadejdzie, wtenczas południowa Rosja, Rumunja, Serbja, Bulgarja, Węgry i Turcja będą stanowiły szaniec obronny Europy, i o nie uderzy pierwsza fala najeźdźców. Ale i dziś w tych krajach, nie panuje bynajmnie spokój. Zamieszki, rabunki, rzezie masowe powtarzają się bezustannie na półwyspie Bałkańskim. Pozostając przez kilkaset lat pod jarzmem tureckiem, kraje te nie przyjęły obyczaju ani religji muzułmańskiej i zaznaczały swoją odrębność nieustannemi buntami przeciw Turcji, które 1875 r. wywołały wojnę, zakończoną zupełną niepodległością Serbji i Rumunji, będących do owej chwili lennikami Turcji, oraz utworzeniem księstwa Bułgarskiego, pod rządami chrześcijańskiego władcy. W tym to właśnie 1875 r., który dał początek wojnie o niepodległość, los chrześcijan w państwie tureckiem stał się nie do zniesienia. Obciążeni podatkami, prześladowani, zabijani i torturowani bez sądu, nie znajdując nigdzie sprawiedliwości, porwali się do broni i zadali szereg klęsk wojskom tureckim, które wyruszyły przeciwko powstańcom. Powstanie rozszerzyło się jak pożar, ogarnęło znaczną przestrzeń: Czarnogórze, Bośnię i Serbję, a następnie, po klęsce zadanej Turkom w wąwozie Duga, w styczniu 1876 r. rozpoczęło się wrzenie w Bulgarji. Jak zwykle bywa, zaczęło się to od tajnych sprzysiężeń, od zebrań odbywanych w sekrecie, w których brała udział młodzież pełna zapału. Wkrótce, pod wodzą wyróżniających się spiskowców, potworzyły się oddzielne grupy sprzysiężonych, w każdem mieście i w całym kraju. W Ruszczuku, mieście położonem nad Dunajem, na wprost rumuńskiego miasta Giurgiewa, zbudowanego na przeciwległym brzegu, władza naczelna nad sprzysiężonymi dostała się w ręce Sergjusza Ladko, znanego wszystkim pilota na Dunaju. Wybór był bardzo trafny. Sergiusz Ladko, człowiek trzydziestoletni, jasnowłosy, wysokiego wzrostu i niezwykłej siły, biegły we wszystkich ćwiczeniach fizycznych, posiadał warunki odpowiednie dla dowódcy, a co jeszcze ważniejsze, posiadał i zalety moralne, niezbędne dla tego, kto ma sprawować władzę: energję, szybkość postanowienia, pewność w postępowaniu i głęboką miłość ojczyzny. Sergiusz Ladko urodzony w Ruszczuku, zajmował się przeprowadzaniem statków po Dunaju, przewodnicząc im w drodze do Wiednia, i wyżej w górę rzeki, albo też w dół, do samego morza Czarnego. Prowadził barki, statki, berlinki, które umiały oceniać jego doskonałą znajomość niebezpiecznych miejsc wielkiej rzeki. W przerwach między tem zajęciem zajmował się łowieniem ryb, a obdarzony wyjątkową zręcznością, potrafił i w tem dojść do doskonałości. Połów ryb i zarobki pilota przynosiły mu bardzo znaczne dochody. Ponieważ cztery piąte swego życia spędzał na rzece, czuł się na wodzie, jak w swoim żywiole. Fraszką było dla niego przepłynąć Dunaj szeroki pod Ruszczukiem jak morska zatoka, a niktby nie zliczył ilu tonących wyratował ten znakomity pływak. Uczciwe życie i położone zasługi zjednały Sergiuszowi Ladce wielką popularność, na długo jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem rozruchów w Ruszczuku, możnaby nawet twierdzić, że całe miasto żywiło dla niego przyjazne uczucia; całe miasto – oprócz jednego człowieka– Iwana Strigi. Był to mieszkaniec Ruszczuka, tak samo jak Sergiusz Ladko, ale stanowił z nim rażące przeciwieństwo. Ci dwaj ludzie, nawet pod względem fizycznym różnili się zupełnie, lubo Striga był także dobrego wzrostu, barczysty, silny, miał jasne włosy i niebieskie oczy, ale na tem kończyło się podobieństwo. Twarz Sergiusza, o rysach szlachetnych, miała wyraz szczery i serdeczny, a oblicze Strigi zdradzało chytrość i zimne okrucieństwo. Pod względem moralnym różnica zaznaczała się jeszcze dobitniej: Ladko wiódł życie jawne, pracował pod okiem wszystkich, a o Stridze nikt nie wiedział skąd czerpie złoto, które wyrzucał bez rachunku. Różne wieści krążyły o nim. Mówiono, że zdradzając swój kraj i ziomków, jest szpiegiem na tureckim żołdzie; mówiono, że oprócz szpiegowskiego rzemiosła, uprawia przemytnictwo i że z jego pomocą mnóstwo towarów przechodzi z rumuńskiego brzegu na brzeg bułgarski, nie opłacając cła. Dodawano nawet szeptem, że to wszystko są tylko dodatki i że Striga główne swe dochody ma z rabunków i rozbójniczych napaści… Mówiono i wiele innych jeszcze rzeczy, lecz prawdą było to tylko, że nikt nie wiedział nic pewnego o życiu i zajęciach tego zagadkowego człowieka, który jednak nie dał się nigdy pochwycić na gorącym uczynku jakiegokolwiek przestępstwa. Ale wszystkie te domysły ludzie udzielali sobie szeptem, na ucho. Nikt nie odważyłby się wyrzec głośno jednego słowa przeciw człowiekowi, którego bezczelność i gwałtowność budziły ogólną obawę. Striga mógł więc udawać że nie wie, o co go posądzają i że wierzy w życzliwość, którą mu okazywano przez nikczemne tchórzostwo, gdy chodził po mieście z butną miną, otoczony ludźmi najgorszej sławy. Zdawałoby się, że między takim człowiekiem a Sergiuszem Ladko, wiodącym życie zupełnie odmienne, nie mogło być żadnych stosunków, i rzeczywiście, długi czas znali się tylko z opinji; ale los zdarzył, że ci dwaj ludzie zetknęli się z sobą i zmienili w śmiertelnych wrogów. Słynna z piękności Nacza Gregorewicz, dwudziestoletnia dziewczyna, mieszkała z matką w sąsiedztwie Ladki, którego znała od czasów swego dzieciństwa. Na piętnaście lat przed chwilą, w której rozpoczyna się nasza opowieść, ojciec jej padł zamordowany przez Turków, a wspomnienie tego morderstwa żyło jeszcze w pamięci miasta, zgnębionego, lecz nie ujarzmionego przez Turków. Wdowa po zamordowanym, pozostawszy bez zasobów, wzięła się mężnie do pracy. Biegła w haftach, któremi każda wieśniaczka w tym kraju zdobi swoje ubranie, zarabiała jako hafciarka na utrzymanie swoje i dziecka. Ale że ubodzy najsrożej odczuwają czasy niepokoju i zamieszek, więc i biednej hafciarce dawały się one we znaki, choć Sergiusz Ladko często przychodził jej z pomocą. Stopniowo pomiędzy młodzieńcem a dwiema kobietami zawiązał się stosunek przyjaznej zażyłości. Pilot spędzał w ich domu chwile wolne od zajęć. Przychodził często wieczorami, a nieraz zabierał je łodzią na przejażdżkę, lub na połów ryb na Dunaju. Kiedy pani Gregorewicz, zmęczona życiem, położyła się na wieczny spoczynek, Ladko opiekował się sierotą i dzięki tej opiece położenie Naczy nie zmieniło się, mimo śmierci matki. I tak stopniowo, bezwiednie prawie, rozwinęła się miłość w sercu obojga. Dopiero skutkiem wystąpienia Strigi poznali swoje uczucia. Striga, ujrzawszy najpiękniejszą dziewczynę w Ruszczuku, zakochał się w niej odrazu, gwałtownie, jak zwykle ludzie nieposkromionego charakteru. Przyzwyczajony do tego, że wszystko ustępuje przed jego zachciankami, przyszedł do Naczy i bez żadnych wstępów oświadczył się o jej rękę. I po raz pierwszy w życiu napotkał niezwyciężony opór. Nacza, nie bacząc, że obudzi nienawiść tak niebezpiecznego człowieka, odpowiedziała stanowczo, że nic w świecie nie skłoni ją do tego małżeństwa. Napróżno Striga ponawiał swoją prośbę. Za trzecim razem Nacza zabroniła mu dalszych odwiedzin. Striga wpadł w gniew niepohamowany. Dając folgę swemu dzikiemu charakterowi, zaczął miotać przekleństwa, które przeraziły Naczę. W tem strapieniu zwróciła się o pomoc do Ladki, a ten, dowiedziawszy się co zaszło, wpadł we wściekłość równą gniewowi Strigi i z niesłychanem uniesieniem zaczął złorzeczyć zuchwalcowi, który śmiał podnieść oczy na Naczę. Uspokoił się wszakże, a z wyjaśnień jakie nastąpiły, wynikło to, że w godzinę potem Sergiusz i Nacza zaręczyli się ze sobą. Striga, dowiedziawszy się o tem, o mało życiem tego nie przypłacił. Wpadł zuchwale do domu Naczy z obelgami i pogróżkami. Wyrzucony za drzwi żelazną ręką Sergjusza, zrozumiał dopiero, że Nacza ma już teraz potężnego opiekuna, który potrafi ją obronić. On – Striga usłyszał odmowę! Zwyciężony został przez współzawodnika! On – który się tak przechwalał swą siłą! Takiego upokorzenia nie był w stanie przebaczyć i postanowił się zemścić. Zebrawszy kilku awanturników, zrobił pewnego wieczoru zasadzkę na Sergjusza, który popłynął był w górę rzeki. Nie szło już tu o prostą bójkę, lecz o ułożone z góry morderstwo. Napastnicy mieli noże… Ale napaść nie udała się. Sergjusz Ladko, posługując się wiosłem jak maczugą, zmusił napastników do ucieczki, i nawet Striga, naciśnięty zblizka, umknął sromotnie. Nauczka poskutkowała i łotr nie próbował już nowych zasadzek. W początkach roku 1875 Sergjusz Ladko poślubił Naczę a w rok potem, w pierwszych miesiącach 1876 r. zaczęły się niepokoje w Bulgarji. Ladko, mimo gorącej miłości dla żony, nie zapomniał o obowiązkach względem swego kraju. Bez wahania przyłączył się do tych, którzy utworzyli sprzysiężenie i zbierali się na narady, szukając sposobów ratunku dla nieszczęsnej ojczyzny. Przedewszystkiem trzeba było postarać się o broń. Dużo młodzieży wyemigrowało w tym celu: przeszedłszy granicę, roproszyli się po Rumunji i po pogranicznych prowincjach rosyjskich Ladko do nich należał. Z rozdartem sercem, lecz niezłomny w postanowieniu, wyjechał, pozostawiając ukochaną żonę na pastwę niebezpieczeństwa, grożącego w wojennych czasach żonie przywódcy powstańców. Myśl o Stridze nie opuszczała go i przejmowała niepokojem. Czy ten bandyta nie zechce skorzystać z nieobecności nieprzyjaciela, by go ugodzić w to, co ma najdroższego? Wszystko było możliwe. Ale Sergjusz Ladko pocieszał się, że Striga znikł od kilku miesięcy i słuch nawet o nim zaginął. Według krążących pogłosek, przeniósł on dalej na północ pole swojej działalności. Nie brakło gadania na ten temat, ale wieści były bezładne i sprzeczne. Głos publiczny oskarżał Strigę o rozmaite zbrodnie, lecz nikt nie wymieniał żadnych szczegółów. To jedno nie podlegało wątpliwości, że Striga wyjechał, a to głównie obchodziło Ladkę. Wyjazd Strigi dodał mu otuchy. W jego nieobecności żadne niebezpieczeństwo nie będzie groziło Naczy. Ladko krótko zabawił w domu, zmuszony wnet wyjeżdżać, a ta powtórna wyprawa, dłużej miała trwać niż pierwsza. Nie udawało się dotąd sprowadzenie dostatecznej ilości broni. Transporty pochodzące z Rosji szły drogą lądową przez Węgry i Rumunję, mało w owym czasie posiadających kolei. Spiskowcy bułgarscy uznali, że łatwiej pójdzie sprowadzanie broni, jeżeli jeden z nich pojedzie do Budapesztu, zgromadzi tam przybyłe transporty i złożywszy wszystką broń na galarach, spławi ją szybko Dunajem do Bulgarji. Ladko, przeznaczonydo tej czynności, wyruszył tego samego wieczoru. W towarzystwie jednego tylko rodaka, który miał odprowadzić łódź napowrót do bułgarskiego brzegu, chciał przeprawić się na drugą stronę Dunaju, ażeby przez Rumunję dostać się jak najprędzej do węgierskiej stolicy. Wtedy zdarzył mu się wypadek, który go mocno zastanowił. Ladko i jego towarzysz odpłynęli od brzegu zaledwie o jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów gdy rozległ się strzał. Kula przeznaczona była dla nich bez żadnej wątpliwości, bo gwizdnęła im koło uszu, a pilotowi wydało się, że pomimo zmierzchu, w strzelającym poznał Strigę. Czyżby więc Striga powrócił do Ruszczuku? Śmiertelny niepokój, jaki w nim obudziło to przypuszczenie, nie wpłynął jednak na opóźnienie jego podróży. Zdecydowany był poświęcić życie dla dobra ojczyzny; nie cofnie się i przed większą ofiarą: poświęceniem swego szczęścia… Zobaczywszy wycelowaną strzelbę, osunął się na dno łodzi, ale było to tylko zręcznym wybiegiem dla zmylenia przeciwnika. Bo gdy «jeszcze echa powtarzały odgłos strzału, już Ladko wiosłował z pośpiechem» ku rumuńskiemu miastu Giurgienu, w którem wśród gęstniejącego zmroku zaczynały się zapalać niezliczone światełka. Ladko, przybywszy do celu podróży, zabrał się żywo do roboty. Nawiązał stosunki z rosyjskimi emisarjuszami, przebywającymi w tajemnicy w Budapeszcie i w Wiedniu; i wprędce po jego przyjeździe, galary naładowane za jego staraniem bronią i amunicją, popłynęły z biegiem wody, w dół rzeki. Listy od Naczy przychodziły często, adresowane pod przybranem nazwiskiem, jakie jej wskazał. Spokojne zrazu, stopniowo nabierały niepokojącego tonu. Nacza nie wspominała o Stridze. Zdawało się, że nie wie nawet o jego powrocie do Bulgarji, i Ladko zaczynał już przypuszczać, że się pomylił, ale o tem nie mógł wątpić, że ktoś oskarżył jego samego, Ladkę, przed władzami tureckiemi, gdyż policja wtargnęła do jego domu i zrobiła szczegółową rewizję, która jednak nic nie wykryła. Nie miał się po co śpieszyć z powrotem do domu, bo powrót równałby się samobójstwu. Wykryła się już jego rola w spisku, był śledzony przez policję, nie mógł się pokazać w mieście, gdyż zostałby natychmiast uwięziony. A u Turków uwięzienie w tak burzliwych czasach było równoznaczne ze śmiercią. Musiał więc dopóki powstanie nie rozpocznie się jawnie, unikać powrotu, by nie ściągnąć nieszczęścia na siebie i na żonę, dotąd przez Turków pozostawioną w spokoju. Chwila wybuchu powstania nadeszła niebawem. Bulgarja powstała W maju – zbyt wcześnie zdaniem Ladki, który przewidywał najgorsze następstwa z tego pośpiechu. Ale bez względu na to co myślał, musiał śpieszyć na pomoc ojczyźnie. Dojechał koleją do Zomboru, ostatniego miasta węgierskiego, do którego wówczas dochodziła linia kolejowa. Stamtąd zamierzał popłynąć już Dunajem. Lecz to, czego się tam dowiedział, skłoniło go do przerwania podróży. Jego obawy okazały się aż nazbyt słuszne. Powstanie bułgarskie stłumiono w samym zarodku. Turcja już gromadziła wojska w trójkącie między Ruszczukiem, Widdyniem a Sofią, i żelazna jej ręka dawała się srodze we znaki nieszczęsnej krainie. Ladko musiał się cofnąć i czekać lepszych czasów w małej mieścinie Szalka, w której zamieszkał tymczasowo. Listy jakie otrzymywał od Naczy, utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że nie mógł inaczej postąpić. Dom jego w Ruszczuku był ściśle strzeżony, a sama Nacza napół uwięziona. Ze względu na własny i żony interes musiał wystrzegać się wszelkiej nieostrożności. Miotał się niecierpliwie, zmuszony do bezczynności, gdyż przesyłkę broni trzeba było przerwać po zduszeniu powstania i nagromadzeniu wojsk tureckich na brzegach Dunaju. Oczekiwanie to, samo z siebie przykre, stało mu się nieznośnem od czasu gdy przestał otrzymywać listy od Naczy, to jest od końca czerwca. Niepokój jego wzrastał z każdą chwilą. Rzeczywiście mógł obawiać się czegoś najgorszego. Pierwszego lipca Serbia urzędownie wypowiedziała wojnę sułtanowi, i od tej chwili na brzegach Dunaju zaroiło się od wojsk, które dopuszczały się najokropniejszych okrucieństw. Może Nacza padła ofiarą tych zaburzeń, a może została uwięziona przez władze tureckie jako zakładnica, lub jako domniemana wspólniczka męża? Minął miesiąc bez żadnej zmiany; Ladko nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać i postanowił nie zważając na nic, powrócić do Bulgarji dla zobaczenia co się dzieje z Naczą. Lecz właśnie przez wzgląd na żonę należało postępować ostrożnie. Gdyby Ladko dał się pochwycić nierozsądnie pierwszemu wartownikowi tureckiemu, nie sprawiłby tem nikomu nic dobrego. Jego powrót mógł przynieść korzyść o tyle tylko, o ile on zdoła wejść do miasta i ukryć się w Ruszczuku bezpiecznie, pomimo podejrzeń i śledzenia, skierowanych ku jego osobie. W ten sposób może czegoś dokonać, stosownie do okoliczności, a w najgorszym razie, gdyby mu przyszło uciekać znowu za granicę, będzie miał przynajmniej tę radość, że zobaczy żonę i sprawdzi jakie jest jej położenie. Ladko rozmyślał przez kilka dni w jaki sposób rozwiązać tę trudność. Wpadłszy na dobry pomysł jak mu się zdawało – nie zwierzając się nikomu, zabrał się do wykonania ułożonego planu. Czy się ten plan uda? Przyszłość dopiero pokaże. Ale musiał spróbować i dlatego dwudziestego ósmego lipca 1876 r. sąsiedzi pilota w Szalce zobaczyli, że domek, w którym mieszkał przez parę ostatnich miesięcy, stoi pustką, a drzwi i okna ma szczelnie pozamykane. Jaki zaś związek mają plany i zamiary Ladki z konkursem rybackim w Sigmaringen, okaże się w dalszym ciągu tego opowiadania.